luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku Episode 1
The first episode of Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku was released on April 29th 2013. Plot The episode begins in the Miyakawa house, where Hinata and Hikage are watching a documentary featuring Akira Kogami, who is at first complimenting a cooked steak and then suddenly complaining about the flavor. Hinata tells Hikage that one can't bear for a food s/he's craving even if the person has money. Hikage agrees, and then goes to change the subject about Hinata spending money to buy dojinshi. Hinata then says "There's a difference between the passion one has for food and one's hobby", and Hikage reminds that this month will be a bad one. In the next scene, Hinata asks Hikage whether she has seen her dojinshi. Hikage then remembers that she mistook it as an old magazine and threw it away. Fearing that she'll receive the punishment of going vegetarian for a week, Hikage cries and apologizes. Hinata consoles her and tells her that she's a "sweet and honest girl". Hinata goes to re-purchase the dojinshi her sister threw away and tells Hikage that as this is a bad month, they need to bear with salted porridge for a while, dismaying Hikage. The scene repeats with Hinata coming back from shopping again and then Hikage screams that Hinata's wasting money again and reminds her of the bad month. Hinata clarifies that she was just buying a gift for her as she was "ever-preseving". Hikage then suddenly repents at her rude action when then, she says that she never said she wanted a dojinshi and asks if Hinata bought it because she wanted to read it for herself. She goes on to say that she "doesn't even know what this is parodying". Hikage then says that she'll be happier if Hinata gives her some food before crying, Hinata clarifies that she was telling the truth when she said she thought Hikage liked it. Then she tries to cheer Hikage by asking her if she is able to understand her hobby. Hikage reads a dojinshi manga, where a character says "I'm full, I'm full! I can't take another bite!". Angrily, she tosses the book, shocking Hinata. Hikage then complains about the expression of the character. Again, Hinata comes back from shopping and Hikage is shocked to find her buying a Blu-ray DVD player. She then complains that this is another of an unneeded item. As Hikage tries to remind her sister about the bad month, Hinata suggests that they should bue thrifty by cutting down their food expenses, which shocks Hikage saying why otakus always cut back on their expenses. Hinata continues that money isn't everything and that there are things far more important than food, further amplifying Hikage's fury. In the ending sequence, the sisters prepare to sing when then, the music suddenly cuts off. Hinata explains that their funds aren't enough to compose the whole music, and then finishes that the song is complete once their funds are met. It ends with Hikage complaining, "Just how poor is this anime!?" Characters Characters marked with an asterisk (*) are debut characters. *Hinata Miyakawa* *Hikage Miyakawa* *Akira Kogami* Trivia *The scene which Hikage fears about the punishment corresponds to the manga strip in page 141, Volume 3. Watch online *http://eyeonanime.com/miyakawa-ke-no-kuufuku/miyakawa-ke-no-kuufuku-episode-1/ *Youtube: Miyakawa-ke no Kuufuku Episode 01 (English subbed) Category:Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku Episodes